onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Urouge
| jname = ウルージ | rname = Urūji | first = Chapter 498; Episode 392 | affiliation = Fallen Monk Pirates | occupation = Pirate; Captain | epithet = Mad Monk | jva = Taiten Kusunoki | age = 45 (debut) 47 (after timeskip) | birth = August 1st | height = 388cm (12'8") (debut) | bounty = 108,000,000 }} Urouge ' is a pirate who hails from a sky island and is the captain of the Fallen Monk Pirates. He is one of eleven pirates who have been referred to as "The Eleven Supernovas" on Sabaody Archipelago whose bounties are higher than 100,000,000 when the Straw Hats arrive, and is the one with the lowest bounty of the said eleven. Appearance A huge pirate, Urouge is abundant in both height and width. His face somewhat resembles a smiling totem mask as he is nearly always seen grinning, even when he is unhappy; the one moment he was not seen smiling was when he was approaching Raijin Island, when he was confounded by the island spewing lightning nonstop. Apart from his smile, he also has what appears to be a stitched-up scar vertically descending over, and falling short just above his left eye. On his chin he has a prominent, jet-black, and scruffy beard that extends upwards to the sides of his jaw and then converges with his equally-dark side-burns. He seems to sport the short and clean-cut sort of hairstyle generally sported by monks. He also has black tattoos going down his shoulders that somewhat resemble fire. He dresses in similar robes to God's Enforcers underneath the khaki robes he wears (which is also worn by the rest of his crew), which includes the white full-bodied garment with severed sleeves, that exposes tattoos patterned like flames on both biceps. He wears a pair of gold earrings, black gloves and a rather large red bead necklace. He also has a pair of large wings growing out from the middle of his back. As a child, Urouge had the hairstyle and wings of Skypiean, but as an adult his wings are more like the Birka's natives. Gallery Personality Urouge's most prominent personality trait is that he is almost always smiling. Even when defeated or when believing himself to be near death he will still have a smile on his face. The only time he wasn't seen smiling, was when he arrived at Raijin Island because he didn't know how to enter the Island. From what has been shown of Urouge so far he can be considered a brave man, as he was not afraid of fighting people with higher bounties than him, such as Killer. Although it is possible that he didn't know his bounty ''or he knew that Killer had a high bounty because he notoriously attacks civilians. In spite of this though, he quit the battle when X Drake jumped in to halt the fight. Despite being brave he is not blind to danger either, for when he faced a Pacifista (who he believed was the real Kuma) and Kizaru at the same time, he frustratingly wondered if that was his end. However, even when facing death, he could still laugh at what he believed was a joke, made by Basil Hawkins, about his fate. Abilities and Powers As one of the Eleven Supernovas, Urouge is a powerful pirate, having traversed the Grand Line and reaching the halfway point. He has been shown strong enough to face a fellow Supernova as fast and agile as Killer in a fight (without increasing his muscle mass); before having their fight interrupted by X Drake. Drake hinted that Killer wouldn't have survived the fight. Devil Fruit Urouge ate a Devil FruitOne Piece Blue Deep: Characters World Urouge is confirmed as a Devil Fruit user. that allows him to increase his muscle mass along with proportions of his body to a larger size, to the point where he was able to exceed a Pacifista's body size, this ability also grants him enough increase brute strength to damage a Pacifista, although he is still vulnerable to their lasers. Weapons Urouge's choice of weapon appears to be a large piece of a pillar with a hexagonal base which he uses like a mace to pummel opponents with. When not in use, it is mostly seen being carried on his shoulder. In SBS Volume 57, Oda jokingly replied to a fan that Urouge's weapon was an oversized pencil. Attacks * : After transforming to his gigantic, muscular size, Urouge punches his target multiple times with immense force. This was first seen used against a Pacifista. This is called Karmic Punishment in the Viz Manga and Karma Exposure in the FUNimation subs. History Sabaody Archipelago Arc He was first seen having a brief brawl with Killer, of the Kid Pirates; and both were stopped by the former-marine-turned-pirate X Drake before either could do further damage. Urouge was next seen being told by his crew that a World Noble was coming their way. Though he refers to the nobles as "nasty little things," he consents along with the other pirates and civilians to lower themselves to their knees to avoid any trouble. He has shown respect for Zoro for standing up and almost trying to kill one of them, while he himself preferred to "sit it off". He also pondered the strength of the Straw Hat Captain, to have such an incredible person as Zoro with such a high bounty serve under him. When reading of Ace's planned execution, he did not lose his eternal smile, however, he seemed disturbed. When the news of Luffy attacking a Tenryubito spread out, he called the Straw Hats "troublesome," but seemed impressed by their actions. He tried to sneak off to avoid confronting Admiral Kizaru, but was attacked by a Pacifista. His strength seemed to prove no match for the cyborg and was thrown into the fight between Kizaru and Basil Hawkins. Upon noticing the Admiral, he began to panic but Hawkins assured him he does not see death in his future. X Drake then rushes in to help him, knocking the Pacifista back with a strong kick. Using his devil fruit abilities, his muscle mass expanded, growing large enough to match the Pacifista in height and muscle mass. He began to fight back, with his new strength he was able to land powerful blows to the Pacifista causing it enough damage to hold it off. However, just as he began to gain the upper hand it shot a laser beam through his shoulder. With him down, the Pacifista turned its attention towards X Drake to fight. As Urouge rose to get his second wind, Kizaru attacked him from behind, kicking him at the speed of light through three buildings. Urouge was knocked out cold from this attack, severely wounded and bloodied. He was able to eventually escape the Admiral due to the Straw Hats turning his attention away from him. Marineford Arc He was seen watching Ace's execution televised at Sabaody, meaning that he managed to escape capture by the Marines. Post-War Arc During the aftermath of the war, he is seen again commenting about Blackbeard. After the war at Marineford, he and his crew go to the New World. They follow their Log Pose to a dark and stormy island that is spewing lightning. Urouge said that it was the next island on their route, but there was no way to dock there. A small boat approached his ship and an old woman appeared and offered the Fallen Monk Pirates some umbrellas. Major Battles *Urouge vs. Killer, interrupted by X Drake *Urouge, X Drake, Basil Hawkins, and Scratchmen Apoo vs. Kizaru and a Pacifista Trivia * Urouge's crew, the Fallen Monk Pirates, is the first pirate crew to come from an unnamed Sky Island to be introduced in the series and the only to be included in the top rookies. * Urouge's name comes from the real life 16th century Turkish pirate, Oruc, one of the Barbarossa brothers. * Urouge has the lowest bounty of the Supernovas. However, his number of "108" is seen as a mystical number in Eastern religion (similar to Zoro's 108 Pound Cannon attack), in particular the Japanese Buddhist belief that all men must resist 108 temptations before achieving Nirvana. In contrast, he is the oldest and tallest of the Supernovas, at age 47 and 388 cm. * In the 4th Japanese Fan Poll, Urouge is ranked as the 24th most popular character in One Piece. References External Links *Oruç Reis - Wikipedia article on the real-life pirate Oruç Reis. Site Navigation ca:Urouge de:Urouge it:Urouge Category:Skymen Category:Male Category:Pirate Captains Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Sabaody Archipelago Characters Category:Eleven Supernovas